The Betrayal: Before and After
by KyraValo
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! a soon to be 4 chapter fic dealing with Mithos' betrayal to the group. Will portray before and after the betrayal from both a Mithos and Genis standpoint.
1. Same Difference: Genis

**The Betrayal: Before and After**

**AN:** mmkay I have decided to write a Genis and Mithos thingie. I was really intrigued by the whole Mithos Betrayal thing. So I decided that I shall write a 4 chapter fic. 2 stories in one basically, the first 2 chapters dealing with before the betrayal, one from Genis' POV and one from Mithos'. The last 2 chapters are the same thing, only dealing with after the betrayal. Anywho, now that I have totally confuzzeld all of u, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TOS. I dun own Mithos or Genis. Or any of the other characters. Though I wish I owned Zelos. But alas, I do not :Sigh:

:Same Difference: 

Chapter One – Genis

They sat outside of Altessa's house, watching the clouds drift swiftly and silently throughout the starry night sky. They sat in silence, neither one feeling the urge to break the comfortable, companionable silence. Everything was just perfect. Not only were they one step closer to defeating Cruxis, now Genis had his very own friend. Not just any friend either. A half-elf like himself. One who understood.

Genis sighed and looked up at the stars. There were billions of them tonight, each of them sparkling their brightest, shining as if there was not a problem in the entire world, or so it seemed from Genis' standpoint.

He was truly glad that he had found Mithos. He was happy that he found someone like himself, someone that he could share things with. Mithos seemed like such a nice guy. Surely, he had been hated as well (what half-elf was not hated?). Yet he was so kind to everyone, and seemed to be content with having Genis as a friend as well.

However, Mithos had had prejudices against the rest of the gang to begin with. Genis recalled so well how Mithos had been shocked at the fact that both Genis and his sister, Raine, were traveling with a group of humans. He also remembered, that Mithos had been reassured when he, Genis, had told him that the rest of the group was not bad. That these humans were good humans.

Mithos had trusted him. It was a feeling that Genis was very unaccustomed to. Trust. Complete and total trust, without question. It felt so good to have that kind of bond with someone. To not be afraid to trust. To be able to simply rely on someone for anything. He loved that about Mithos.

And how courageous he was as well! Genis couldn't even list the number of times Mithos had saved him from danger. And it never seemed to matter that he was putting his own life on the line. He had even stolen a rheiard from the Renegade base in order to help them once. And even though he couldn't fight, he still knew valuable information that he had been happy to share with them on numerous occasions.

Genis envied Mithos. He was so carefree. So brave. Something that Genis could never be. He was such a coward, himself. He wouldn't know how to act brave or noble or anything along those lines. He was just grateful that Mithos was there for him, no matter what.

He stole a glance at his friend. He was staring at the stars as well. He seemed lost to Genis' eyes, and he appeared to be confused as well. Almost like he was having an internal struggle of some sort. This disturbed Genis slightly. Whatever his friend was going through, he wanted to help.

"Mithos?" Genis asked tentatively, not wanting to startle him.

"Mmm?" said Mithos distractedly.

"Um…What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, not much. Just about half-elves, and humans. How different they are," he said, still having a far off look in his eyes.

"Yeah," Genis agreed, "I guess they are different," he paused tilting his head slightly, "but…everyone is different in one way or another. It's not a bad thing. It's just how we're made. People will always be different from one another."

"Maybe not always," Mithos murmured softly.

"Huh? What does that mean?" said Genis, puzzled.

"What?" said Mithos, jumping at the question. It appeared as if he were hearing Genis for the first time.

"I was just wondering what you meant when you said 'Maybe not always'. You don't have to get so defensive about it," Genis consoled.

"Oh, um, it was nothing. I was merely thinking about the future."

"The future?"

"Yeah. What I meant was that maybe in the future, maybe there will be a way for all the races to get along." Mithos said.

"Hmm, that could happen, I guess," Genis frowned, "but I don't think that it will happen overnight. Truthfully, I don't think all the races will ever completely see eye to eye. They are too different. But maybe they will come to an understanding one day."

"Understanding? The races don't want to 'understand'" Mithos scoffed.

"There are some that do. Like Lloyd and the others. We all get along great. Maybe one day, the rest of the world will be like that!" Genis said, trying to be optimistic.

"Hmm…" Mithos said again, lapsing into thought for a few more minutes. "One day, we shall see what the world holds in store for us," he said solemnly, gazing intently at Genis.

Genis was a bit taken aback by Mithos' sudden seriousness. He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess we will one day,"

Mithos offered no more comments on the subject, and stared up at the star-filled sky once more. Genis hoped that he had helped Mithos with whatever was bothering him, but somehow he doubted that he had. He only hoped that his friend would share more with him. He felt certain that he would. Mithos was probably just taking his time to figure things out for himself. And when Mithos came to him, he would be ready. Ready to offer advice, and words of comfort. That was what friends were for after all.

Soothed by the company of his friend, Genis settled down once more and looked towards the heavens. They silence resumed dominance over the area, and the two friends sat there like that for a few minutes more before finally heading inside Altessa's house for some much needed sleep.

Genis lay down in his bed and let pleasant thoughts overtake him. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he felt sure that he had finally found someone to believe in.

Fin

**AN: sooo how was this fic? It is my first fic dealing with both Genis and Mithos, so I hope I wrote them well enough. I am writing this fic on a crappy laptop so its very annoying tee hee. So anywho, plz review this fic! I shall love u forever and give u 10,000 cookies! lol**

**The next chapter shall be this same situation, only from Mithos' POV, if u didn't get that from the beginning AN.**


	2. Same Difference: Mithos

**The Betrayal: Before and After**

**AN:** Alright, so we are on to chapter two already! I am cooking now! lol:is proud of self: anywho, this is the same thing as chapter one, cept from Mithos standpoint. Don't worry it's not a word for word thing. The only thing that's the same is the dialogue from the characters. The conversation HAS to be the same, otherwise I would suspect that we are living in different parallel universe or something.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter, (well really, this whole fic but i forgot to put it in the first chapter), to my dear friend Ussi! u rock Ussi! Thanx for reviewing and commentating on all of my writing.And thanx for help on choosing the title for this fic too lol. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. U know the drill. Moving right along.

Thoughts are in _italics_

**:Same Difference: **

Chapter Two – Mithos

The stars were shining so brightly tonight. It was a beautiful night, even to Mithos' eyes. He sat outside of the dwarf Altessa's house, watching the night sky with his fellow half-elf Genis. Mithos couldn't help but notice how happy Genis was, and he was having a hard time trying _not_ to be content himself.

He glanced up at the sky once more. He shook his head, berating himself. He knew that such beauty was as false as the Chosen's journey of regeneration and the church of Martel. The sparkling diamonds in the sky were merely amplified by the large amount of energy given off by the huge rock of mana that was Derris-Kharlan. The mana affected everything: the grass, the flowers, the oceans, the sea…even the heavens.

And yet…there was this small, nagging feeling inside that made him want to relax his defenses, to simply enjoy the beauty that was Tethe'alla this night.

Mithos stole another quick glance at his 'friend' Genis. He seemed completely absorbed in the night. Perfectly happy with the way things were turning out. Mithos sighed inwardly. How quickly he had taken a liking to him.

Mithos didn't know whether to take this attachment as a blessing or a curse. True, it had been his plan to join up with this group, the group that planned to destroy him. But he hadn't counted on becoming so closely drawn to the two half-elves in the little party, Genis and Raine.

Even now, it puzzled him. However hard he might try, Mithos just couldn't grasp the possibility of half-elves and humans not only getting along, but traveling together. Genis seemed to have a close relationship with the group leader, Lloyd. Normally, such things were unthinkable.

At first, Mithos had thought that the two half-elves were simply trying to be human, submitting to their laws and their ways. That was before he had gotten to know Genis. Upon talking to him, Mithos had found that this Genis shared much of the same pain that he himself had experienced. Rejection, failure, defeat, exile.

So similar. Yet different in so many was as well.

Mithos pondered this for a few minutes. Genis was so…so trusting. Despite all the hurt that he had been through – even through hiding his own race from others – he still maintained an optimistic outlook on things.

Mithos himself, wanted only one thing. Well, two things, but they could both be achieved one way. He wanted his sister Martel returned to her former self, and he wanted a place where half-elves could be happy. And dominant, so they could never be looked down upon again. But mostly happy.

He was so close to achieving his goal. His very own utopia, where everyone was the same. No more wars could be ignited that way, no more races sent into exile or cultures suppressed. His plan was brilliant.

What he couldn't understand, was that Genis and Raine (and the others, but Mithos tried not to think about them) desired exactly the same thing he did. Why then did they fight against 'Yggdrasil'? Nothing was making sense right now. Especially the part about the humans wanting the same thing that he did at this point.

"Mithos?" A voice asked tentatively.

"Mmm," Mithos responded, automatically, his thoughts still elsewhere.

"Umm…what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, not much. Just about half-elves, and humans. How different they are," he replied, musing over the idea of humans and half-elves actually agreeing on something for once.

"Yeah, I guess they are different," there was a slight pause. Then, "but…everyone is different in one way or another. It's not a bad thing. It's just how we're made. People will always be different from one another."

"Maybe not always," Mithos murmured softly. Of course, not always. Once he created his utopia, everyone would be the same.

"Huh? What does that mean?" said Genis, puzzled.

"What?" Mithos snapped back to his senses. He turned to find Genis staring at him with a clearly confused expression. Cursing inwardly for his lack of discretion, he tried to smooth the situation over.

"I was just wondering what you meant when you said 'Maybe not always'. You don't have to get so defensive about it," Genis consoled.

Always so trusting, to the very last.

"Oh, um, it was nothing. I was merely thinking about the future." Mithos said, figuring that this statement was true, and not incriminating in any way.

"The future?"

"Yeah. What I meant was that maybe in the future, maybe there will be a way for all the races to get along." Mithos replied. Everyone was going to get along. He would make sure of that.

"Hmm, that could happen, I guess," Genis frowned, "but I don't think that it will happen overnight. Truthfully, I don't think all the races will ever completely see eye to eye. They are too different. But maybe they will come to an understanding one day."

"Understanding? The races don't want to 'understand'" Mithos scoffed. All the races were constantly at each others throat. Did he honestly believe that people would just change automatically and play nice with one another?

"There are some that do. Like Lloyd and the others. We all get along great. Maybe one day, the rest of the world will be like that!" Genis said, trying to be optimistic.

Lloyd and the others. A constant source of pain and annoyance for Mithos. Try as he may, he still couldn't figure out Lloyd's true objective. Or why everyone seemed to follow him for that matter. It still seemed like Lloyd and he were still working for the same goal.

"Hmm…" Mithos said again, lapsing into thought for a few more minutes. "One day, we shall see what the world holds in store for us," he said solemnly, gazing intently at Genis.

"Yeah, I guess we will one day," Genis replied. The comment was lost on Mithos, however, as he had slipped back into his reverie. He didn't know what to make of this whole mess. He liked Genis. He would admit that much to himself. But could he bring himself to hurt Genis, if he proved to be his enemy? That was the real question.

_Martel. I must remember Martel._ He thought silently. _Do not worry, dear sister. I shall bring you back to this world you once loved, and make it ours! No one will stand in my way._

Mithos looked once more to Genis. His friend, and his enemy. So naïve he was. So trusting. And Mithos would break that trust very soon. Shatter whatever bond it was they had formed. Would he truly side with the humans, instead of him? Mithos could not say. He could only hope that the side Genis and Raine chose would be his side.

Each half-elf remained in silence a few minutes more, each absorbed in his own thoughts. Finally, when the silence became overbearing, and the beauty of the night dimmed somewhat by the previous conversation, they both headed inside the house.

Mithos bade his friend goodnight and climbed into his bed. He lay in bed for what seemed like eternity, but sleep refused to come to him. Thoughts of different races, war, and his dear sister, Martel ran fleetingly through his mind.

_Genis._ Mithos thought wearily, sleep finally coming to take him away. _I hope you come to your senses soon. I'd rather not kill you. _And with that, sleep overtook him and he drifted into oblivion.

Fin

**AN: sooo this was chapter two! Was it boring? Was it gude! Tell me! Reviews are gude! I thrive off of them! **

**So this was the 'before' part of all this, a story in itself. **

**Chapters 3 and 4 will be a different story entitled "Clear Confusion" which will deal with each characters views 'after' the betrayal thingie.**

**Once more, REVIEW PLZ!  
**


	3. Clear Confusion: Genis

**The Betrayal: Before and After**

**AN:** Wowiez, I am finally updating this one! Thus begins the second story in the Genis and Mithos Saga! So now we are on the 'After' part of the betrayal. Actually, this chapter three is what inspired me to do this whole thing lol. I had it semi-written before I decided to do before AND after thingies for both Mithos and Genis. This was originally a one-shot that had to be re-vamped so that it jived with the other two chapters. So anywho…enjoy!

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To my fave reviewers:**

**Ukrc (aka Soredemo – read her TOS/Yugioh crossover it is really gude!):** ty for all the reviews and support u have given me these past few months!

**MoonCannon:** dude, I think u have reviewed almost all of my TOS fics! Thanx for the support! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope u enjoy all my future stuffz!

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Disclaimer:** I dun own TOS. At all. Not even a little.

Thoughts are in _italics _

**:Clear Confusion:**

Chapter Three – Genis

He sat, with his back up against a tree, in the abandoned village of Ozette, thinking. This place suited what he was feeling inside right now. It was dark, disheveled, deserted. Everything had been looking up, for once in his life. Finally, there had been the slightest glimmer of hope for his future. But now, it seemed as if all hope were dead.

The sigh that passed from Genis Sage's lips was a mournful one. In truth, he felt like he was mourning. Mourning a great loss indeed.

He should have known. He should have suspected that this would happen. Go figure that the one person that Genis had actually come to trust, the one person that was like him, would be the one to betray them all.

Genis sighed once more, and looked up at the endless night sky. The numerous stars twinkled and sparkled in the heavens, and everything seemed so peaceful. He would wager a numerous amount of Gald that everyone back at camp was either sleeping peacefully, or enjoying the beautiful night. Everyone minus himself.

The others would feel no qualms about Mithos being their enemy. Not like he would. Mithos was, or had been, his friend. He had trusted him, shared things with him, and now this terrible turn of events had come to pass.

Genis berated himself for not realizing it sooner. With all his brains, he still couldn't tell when someone he cared about was lying to him.

Maybe he had known all along. Maybe he was just denying it, because it would have been too much to bear if it were true.

Genis suddenly felt nauseous. Mithos had been lying to him all this time. Pretending to be his friend, while having this grand scheme all along! His thoughts drifted to a few nights back.

Everything had seemed so right with the world…but looking back on it now, Genis branded himself a fool for not seeing it from the beginning. Mithos had been tense all evening, he had been deep in thought, and refused to share his thoughts when asked. Had he been planning even then to betray them?

The conversation played over and over in Genis' mind. Each time, the underlying meaning became clearer, more obvious.

"_Maybe there will be a way for all the races to get along."_

"_Understanding? The races don't want to 'understand'"_

"_One day, we shall see what the world holds in store for us,"_

How could he have let himself not see the true meaning of those words! Genis' insides squirmed at the thought. The answer was simple really…

Because he cared for Mithos. Caring, compassion…such small things as these had been sufficient enough to blind him from seeing the truth about his 'friend'. He had felt a bond with Mithos, and he hadn't wanted to believe that he was capable of such treachery. He had shut his eyes and denied what somewhere in his mind he knew to be true.

Genis had known that Mithos was none other than 'Yggdrasill'. He'd had his suspicions for a while now, but refused to accept them. However, his suspicions were confirmed against his will. Mithos' very own flute was the one piece of evidence that Genis couldn't deny and explain away. His newfound friend was indeed the enemy.

Ironically enough, though, it had been none other than Yggdrasill that had saved him from Pronyma. Genis' soul felt like it had been revived. Maybe there was still hope! Maybe Mithos really wasn't the enemy! So many emotions coursed through him upon realizing this. It had been so hard to conceal it from the others.

He wanted so badly then to believe what Yggdrassill had said to them. That people would stop treating them differently, that everyone would be the same. It sounded so nice, after the life of hiding he had experienced. He wished with all of his being that Mithos was indeed working for the good of everyone.

Yet Mithos had betrayed them all without even a second thought for any of them - Not even for Genis, whom he called 'friend'. It hurt more than Genis thought it would…he had trusted Mithos, and believed in him, yet Mithos hadn't trusted him at all.

His thoughts flickered back to the confrontation.

"_Mithos…So it's true…"_

"…_What's true? That you shouldn't have trusted me? Good guess, Genis. Because I didn't trust you either!"_

It was like a bad dream from which he could not wake. Questions assailed his brain, refusing to allow him a moments peace. Emotions raced within him, confusing and befuddling his senses. Tears streamed down Genis Sage's face. Why had all this happened? His one true friend, that understood him…

"_No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying? What do you think those expheres are that you're using?"_

The statement resounded through Genis' head. It rang clear and true as a bell.

Mithos did not truly understand.

Genis sat in complete silence, sorting through this new knowledge. Mithos cared only for his sister. He cared only to create a world where emotions were not present. Where life itself was not present. Mithos didn't care about the value of an individual life, nor did he care about the feelings and emotions that make each being unique.

The utopia that Mithos was hoping for would never come to pass. Too many innocents would lose their lives in the process. Too many had already been lost as it was now. Genis took out a small round object. It pulsed with a soft, gentle light. The light of Marble's life.

Genis was reassured. "I have to do this. I must fight against you, Mithos. We could have been such friends…but you're wrong! You say 'everyone will be equal' yet the only thing you're doing is robbing the world of life! Lloyd was right…no more lives should be sacrificed." He paused, blinking back the rest of his tears, "This is something that I must do…not only for me, but for other half-elves as well, along with the other races. And for Marble…"

Genis trailed off into silence once more. He looked up at the night sky, forming a comforting blanket around the desecrated village of Ozette. The stars twinkled with hope. He sighed a contented sigh. The days ahead would be hard…but he didn't care. He was now fighting for the sake of all those people that had sacrificed their lives up until now. Maybe this way – Lloyd's way – there would be peace between all the races once more.

And maybe – just maybe – peace for Mithos as well.

Fin

**AN: yay! So I finally posted the third installment in this four chapter fic! What did u think? Tellllll me! Review lots, and the fourth and final chapter shall come all the more sooner!**

**FYI: part of the remembering thoughts came from the convo between Mithos and Genis in chapters 1 and 2 if u didn't know already…the other remembering parts came from the actual game…once again if u didn't know already lol.**


End file.
